twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Animallover26683/Back Rose - Chapter 1: A Seth Clearwater x Vampire Reader Fanfiction
I'm writing this for my love of Seth Clearwater even though I love vampires and I think they're cool. This is going to be a short chapter but it's going to really start up the story Black Rose Chapter 1 SETH CLEARWATER POV I sprinted through the trees with the rest of my pack as we hunted for the infamous vampire by the name of Victoria. The wind between my fur felt nice, though it was hard to focus on as we tracked the filthy bloodsucker. 'Sorry if I didn't spell filthy wrong, spelling is not one of my strengths and their is no auto correct for blogs. ' Her horrible scent filled my nostrils just before her caught sight of her fiery red hair. The smell burned my nose hairs and made my eyes water. Imagine being smothered by someone who was wearing too much perfume, now imagine that but a hundred times worse. That's just starting ''to imagine what the vampire smelled like to me now, and this was from afar. ''Hold your ground, ''Sam ordered. We all halted at exactly the same time. Victoria was crouched over something white. My heart skipped a beat as a light breeze blew the scent of blood towards the pack. Beside me, Brady gagged at the scent of Victoria hit us like a wave, ''Eww! Gross! Vampire Stink!. ''No one payed any attention to him as the scent of fresh blood wandered into their nostrils. All nine of the wolves stiffened in unison. For a milisecond, Victoria looked up at us, her lips pulled up into an angry snarl as if to say, ''how dare you disturb my meal! ''A registered crimson eyes, eyes that matched the blood running down her mouth and dripping onto the forest floor. And then, in a flash she was gone, sprintting at top speed through the forest, kicking leaves and twigs into the air behind her. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Brady all launched themselves after the leach, but I stayed put and Leah remained firmly planted at my side. There was something that wasn't quite right... I just couldn't quite place it. Then it hit me like a hard cold slap. ''Crap, ''I managed before the screamings started. I whined a little bit as the blaring sound bounced through my eardrums, making it hard to think. A few meters away, Victoria's most recent victim reathed in pain. ''Damnit! Sam grumbled, fall back, the bloodsucker changed its meal. We need to get it out of here. ''I didn't like the way that Sam refered to the newly changed vampire as ''it. ''Sam, get the ''person ''to Emily's, we're coming back. '' I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I neared the newborn cautiosly, not sure what the person might do. As I neared, I noticed that the person was a girl. She was about my age, her lithe figure was dressed in hiker's gear. Her face was covered by her long, black hair. I picked her up carefully, being sure to only grab hold of her close with my teeth and nothing else. She wasn't exactly helping either, her body shook in horrible fathoms, making it increasingly hard not to drop her. I walked carefully until Emily's house was in sight. The rest of the boys had already phased back. Jacob took the girl, he was the most tolerante to the stench, even though he didn't like to admit it. I phased as quickly as I could and then sprinted to the house. Jacob had left her on the couch in the living room. I rushed to her side, feeling sorry that the girl's life had to end this way. I brushed her hair out of her face gingerly. Her skin was already cold to the touch, though it wasn't unaturally cold yet. Her blue eyes were already tinted with red, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. Her eyes bore into my soul with a shocking intensity. Suddenly I loved her more then anything else in the world. I would do anything, be anything for her. She was the only thing that mattered, the rest of the room was suddenly far away. It was just her and I, and it would stay like that for the rest of eternity. I could only recognize this sudden emotion from something I'd seen through eyses of my brothers. As I stared into her once blue eyes, I knew that we had imprinted. Category:Blog posts